


Final Request

by tahitianmangoes



Series: Drabbles, Shorts & Ficlets [8]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Short, implied mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes
Summary: Maybe he had finally asked too much.
Series: Drabbles, Shorts & Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Final Request

The sadness descended, as it often did  
And blinded him completely  
A deep fog of depression  
Snaked its way around him  
Smothering him  
Until he couldn't breathe

There’s only darkness  
A darkness that spreads like a web of cancer  
A pain that screams and screams  
Of trauma that never left  
That now weeps like an old wound 

A barren plain of cold indifference  
That spans out endlessly before him  
Until all that’s left is numbness  
Silence  
Until he's hollow

The biting wind howls through him  
As he rots and crumbles  
Until he wondered  
If he was ever really there at all 

His chest felt like a rag that was being wrung out  
Until he had nothing left  
Nothing left to give and he didn't recognise himself anymore  
He didn't know why he was like this  


Sunsets were no longer beautiful  
Food no longer had a taste  
A burning touch no longer made his heart quicken  
Left him cold  
Empty

It came out as pain and anguish, as anger and fire  
And Dutch demanded more  
More alcohol, more sex, more faith …  
Anything to take that pain away  


Looking down at Arthur’s body he thought,  
Maybe he had finally asked too much


End file.
